Midnight Terrors
by Angel Dove1
Summary: It's been a year since Yugi's grandfather passed away and he and Atemu have ran into money problems. When Atemu manages to find a job working at a hotel. Will it be what he expected? contains scenes of rape and abuse
1. Chapter 1

-1HELLO! I'm BAAAACK! I know you all wanted a sequel to Deserted and Trapped, but I couldn't think of anything so how about a new story. Maybe I can get this one going, and I might think of something for the sequel for Deserted and Trapped. But I hope you all love this one. Of course it's a yaoi so if you don't like two men loving each other please do not read. I love writing about it that's for sure. I don't own these characters even though like everyone else I wish I did. LOL. I hope everyone enjoys. ONWARD!

----------------------------

Chapter One

Yugi sighed as he rose from his chair positioned behind the register of the game shop. It was the third day in a row since the last customer walked through the door. Locking up and grabbing his laptop, Yugi made his way upstairs to the apartment that he shared with Atemu. His grandfather died a year ago, and it seemed like the gaming business died as well. Yugi walked into the kitchen where Atemu was finishing up a hamburger. Putting the meat on a bun, Atemu offered it to Yugi. "You should eat, Aibou."

"Atemu, you know I hate it when you do that. It's been a couple days since you ate," Yugi whispered as if wishing the walls would not hear their complication.

Atemu brushed his fingers through Yugi's hair and set the plate down on the table. "Please do not have me ask twice. Enjoy it while it lasts. Unless we get someone tomorrow, I'm afraid there will be no food for either of us. Don't worry so much about me. My body still occasionally relies on the puzzle."

Yugi sat down at the table and took a bite of the hamburger. "How about we share it?"

"Aibou, I will be fine." Yugi frowned and continued to eat the hamburger. He knew better than to pretend like he was full because Atemu could feel everything about his presence.

"I do have an interview tonight for a shift that starts at midnight. I'll be able to make it home by nine to watch the store while you're at school. Maybe someone would stop by then."

"But, Atemu, when will you sleep."

"I'll take a nap after you get back and wake up for you to close the store at nine. Sacrifices have to be made in order for us to survive."

"We can always close the shop down, and I'll go find a job somewhere else."

"You're not even eighteen. I can't let you ruin your senior year." Atemu moved to the sink and started to wash what little dished he used to make the hamburger.

Yugi sighed and put his head down on the table. "Is there anything left in Grandpa's fund?"

Atemu dried his hands and reached for the pocket book on top of the refrigerator. "There's still enough to pay the bills for another two months if we don't use it on food. I'm sure I'll be able to get this job so don't worry, Aibou."

"What time are you leaving?"

"About eleven thirty. It's only a half hour away."

"What is it?"

"Receptionist job at a hotel. I guess they check people in at all hours of the day. They say I can earn anything from a hundred dollars to five hundred dollars a night. Don't ask me how, but I'm not complaining. I might start tonight so if you don't see me in the morning before you leave for school don't worry. I'll be home by eight thirty. That should be plenty of time to open up the shop."

"Not to change the subject, but I think my friends are suspecting that we have money problems."

Atemu sighed and took Yugi's now empty dish over to the sink. "Can you keep leading them on?"

"I think so." Yugi looked up at the clock. "I'm going to take a quick shower before you leave." Yugi leaned down and kissed Atemu gently. Atemu closed his eyes and breathed in Yuig's scent. It's been a while since they shared anything intimate, but it's hard to get in the mood when money was extremely tight.

Atemu wrapped his arms around his small lover and deepened the kiss. The two enjoyed each other's scent and delicate touches. Atemu broke away and put his forehead against Yugi's. "I promise I'll find something to help us."

"Don't be pressured, love," Yugi commented before standing straight up. "I'll see you when I get home tomorrow then. Let's keep our fingers crossed."

"Fingers and toes." Yugi smiled and disappeared through the doorway to go upstairs to take a shower and head off to bed. He managed to finish his homework a long time ago, using his laptop that he bought when business was still booming. Yugi plugged the laptop into the wall socket and hooked the printer up so it could print out his report while he took a shower.

Yugi worried about what tomorrow might bring, but he worried most about Atemu being out so late at night. He knew the Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle could take care of himself, but there was always that horrible feeling in his stomach that something would happen to Atemu. Either way, Yugi knew that something had to be done in order for them to survive. Of course, he could always ask his friends for help, but the fact of owing them something didn't sit well with him. He's caused them enough trouble over the years; more than he could count. Yugi hit print and started down towards the bathroom as he heard the side door shut. He glanced at his watched and noticed that it was only ten forty-five. He shrugged and assumed that Atemu wanted to be early, but he didn't understand why he would want to be a half hour early. He disappeared into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

Atemu walked down the darken streets not sure why they called him in for an earlier interview, but hoping that it was signs that they were defiantly hiring him. Swiftly walking through the night, Atemu wasn't too thrilled with midnight strolls. Unfortunately, he needed to get used to the thought of walking around so late at night. He walked through the automated doors and into the glamorous hotel. The hardwood floors had a hint of gold to them that matched the crimson carpet leading from the front door up to the receptionist desk. The walls were an off white color, looking more of a beige than ghostly white.

Atemu approached the desk and looked at the young men with black hair, sitting at the computer. "Hello, how can I help you?"

"My name is Atemu, and I'm here for the interview."

"Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Chris. Follow me up to the second floor. That's where the president is right now."

"Thank you," Atemu commented as they walked upstairs. He was beginning to get nervous, but most of all, he felt uncomfortable. Like there was an evil spirit lurking around all the corners. It was an eerie feeling that he would only get when Marik or Bakura was around before the two of them became friends.

Chris opened a door by the stairwell and bowed. "Right inside. Mr. Atemu."

"Just Atemu is fine." He took one step into the room and wished he hadn't. A tall man with brown hair and a mustache bent over a shorter, younger man, obviously having sex with him. Atemu backed against the door ready to leave, but to only realize that Chris closed it behind him. The tall man finished and sat on the couch while the other man fixed his clothes. "So you are Atemu. My name is Crump," the older man said, lighting a cigarette.

Atemu tried to hide his flushed cheeks and regain his speech. "Yes, sir, I-"

"I'm in need of a new person to help take care of the guests. You think you can handle it."

"You mean like bringing them things and such, right?" Atemu asked, calming down.

"More or less. You're wages depends on the tips you make from them. Trust me. All the guests are usually very generous to people they like. So the better you are the more money you get. Do we have a deal?"

Atemu nodded not feeling like he had a choice. "Deal."

"Chris will take you to your first guest. Just do whatever the man says, and you could be walking home with a lot of money tomorrow. We'll start you off with one guest tonight. As you get more used to it we'll add more than one, okay?"

"Okay." Atemu turned towards the door only to see it already open, and Chris was standing in the doorway as if he heard everything or was counting down the minutes until he assumed they were done talking.

Chris shut the door to Crump's office and smiled up at Atemu. "If there's anything you have questions on feel free to ask me. I'm usually downstairs at the front desk. This first guest you will have is an easy one. Don't worry he won't hurt you. His name is Derek, and he owns a hotel in America. He's over here for business for a few days. He pays good too. The last time he came here I got three hundred dollars just from him." Chris chattered on as if he did this for years. He stopped at a door and knocked. "Just do as he says and everything will be fine."

The door opened and Atemu came face to face with a tall blond. "Hello, my name is Atemu, and I'll be serving you tonight." It sounded a bit cheesy, but he didn't know what else to say. The man smirked at Atemu and moved to the side.

"Come in. I've been waiting." Atemu walked inside as the door shut behind him. He really was getting tired of his exit being blocked. He started to get extremely nervous being alone in a room with this stranger. Derek put his hands on either side of Atemu's head leaning in to kiss him, but Atemu turned his head. "You're new, huh?" Derek smirked, grabbing Atemu firmly by the shoulders. "Let's make a deal. You let me do what I want, and you walk out of here with four hundred dollars. Or, I still get what I want, and you walk out of here with several bruises and only one hundred dollars. What's it going to be?"

----------------------

Cliffhanger on the first chapter! AHHH Bad me LOL don't you worry. I'll come home from work and get another chapter going I promise. The only thing that's going to stop me is if I can't get my internet to work. Thank you all for reading and please review.

Angel Dove


	2. Chapter 2

-1Okay let's get another chapter up so that I can see if the direction of this story would work. Not too much to say today besides I'm really tired, and I want to get this chapter off so that you all could be happy with me. I hate breaking promises.

------------------------

Chapter Two

Atemu stared at the man. Either way he was going to have sex with the man whether it was by his choice or not. He didn't see a way out of the situation. He hated giving up, but Yugi needed the money. It's not as if this would be his first time. Infact, Yugi and him shared many intimate nights while he was still a spirit inside of the puzzle. Even after he was given a body, their nights were far more likely. Atemu bit his lip as he thought about what was happening before him. He would have to cheat on Yugi in order to provide for them. Maybe this event would be a one time thing. Atemu finally looked up at the guy. "I'll do it."

Derek smirked and kissed along Atemu's neckline biting every once in awhile. Atemu squeezed his eyes shut, attempting to will his body to react. Even though he really didn't want to have sex at this moment, he wasn't going to upset this obvious abusive man any more than he had to. Derek pulled at Atemu's clothes quickly shedding him of his protection. Atemu whimpered slightly not liking how quickly the man was going.

"Can w-" Atemu tried to say only to have Derek silence him with a hard push into the wall, knocking the air out of his lungs. Atemu pushed against the wall, trying to keep himself from being smashed into the wall over and over again, but Derek was entered into him so quickly that he hardly had enough time to think. He put his head against the wall, focusing on anything else beside the pain that was erupting throughout his body. Tears stung at his eyes as he involuntarily shivered.

Derek flipped Atemu around and lifted him up wrapping his legs around his waist to drive in deeper. Atemu rested his head on Derek's shoulder, feeling pain and pleasure mixing into one, but not really enjoying any bit of it even if he tried to imagine someone else. Derek finished and let Atemu slide down to the floor. He crouched down and looked at Atemu's half erection. "Weren't you feeling it?"

"I-it's d-difficult," Atemu stuttered, letting the pain ease.

"You would be interesting indeed. I would love to know how to make you scream in pleasure." Atemu pulled himself up and stood as best as he could half leaning on the wall. The only person that ever pleasured him was Yugi and it felt strange to do it with someone else other than his lover. Even though he had plenty of lovers in Ancient Egypt, ever since he fell in love with Yugi he could never think of doing it with anyone else.

"Please not tonight. I can barely move," Atemu pleaded.

"I know better than that." Derek handed him a wad of bills. "Don't spend it all in one place." He gave Atemu a final kiss. "If you would like, you can use my shower. I'm not that mean to people." Staring at the man for a few minutes, Atemu was confused on the sudden change in Derek's personality.

Atemu grabbed his clothes. "Thank you." He walked into a large bathroom equipped with a shower and a hot spa. Impressed that the bathroom was huge, he felt more at ease being alone. He set his clothes down on the toilet seat and adjusted the temperature of the shower before stepping in. He hissed from the pain and looked down to see that the water had a hint of blood washing down the drain. He leaned against the side of the wall as the water washed away the sticky feeling by not the pain.

Once he step out of the shower and got dressed he noticed that Derek was watching television while sitting on the bed. "You can leave if you want unless you wish to sleep here tonight."

Atemu smiled the best he could and looked at him. "No, thank you. I was going to see if Crump had anything else he needed me to do before I left. Thank you for offering."

"Have a nice night," Derek said, waving from his spot. Atemu didn't like the tone he had. It was as if he was plotting something and wanted him to leave so he could spin his plan.

Choosing to ignore it, Atemu moved out of the room and down two flights of stairs to Crump's office. He carefully stepped on every stair gently so that he wouldn't injure himself more. Halfway down, Atemu ran into the raven-haired receptionist. "Are you okay, Mr. Atemu?"

"Y-yes. I was just on my way down to Crump's office to see if he needed me to do anything else tonight."

Chris looked at his watch. "I'm sure he doesn't have anything for you to do. He does usually let the new ones leave early, but I have a favor to ask of you if you don't mind."

"Sure what do you need?" Atemu asked naturally not really thinking that it would be anything sexual.

"Don't worry it requires sitting down. I need to make new pamphlets made for our guests checking in. I have everything all set up, but I need another hundred. Could you please stay long enough to help me at least get halfway done."

"I'll help you with all of it."

Chris smiled brightly and hugged Atemu. "Thank you so much!" Chris ran off down the stairs as Atemu slowly followed him. They walked into a small board room and sat down at the large brown table in the center. On the table were several photocopied pages that would eventually add up to a twenty page pamphlet telling quests about the hotel and what their packages consisted of when they checked in. The two worked quietly, chatting every now an then about various things, but not once did Atemu bring up why he was limping, or what he did in that room with Derek. He feared that the more people knew the more likely Yugi would find out and get hurt by it. Before he knew it several hours went by, and it was getting close to seven o'clock.

"Well head out of here early. Thanks for the help," Chris said, smiling brightly as if he wasn't tired. Atemu, on the other hand, was extremely tired and wished to go to bed.

"Thank you, Chris. I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

Chris nodded and smiled. "I'm here every night at eleven. I'll have your guest list for you prior so you don't have to deal too much with Crump. Is that okay?"

"That would be fine just as long it doesn't get you in any sort of trouble."

"It won't trust me." Atemu nodded and stood up gently. Every step unleashed more pain, but it was far less than the pain he felt five thousand years ago during his various battles.

Atemu stopped in a store near the game shop to buy something for them to eat that night. Luckily, Derek gave him money in small bills so it wouldn't look too suspicious with him holding all that money. By the time Atemu got home, Yugi had already left for school. So, he opened up the shop and sat down on the chair behind the register. He put his head down on his folded arms while he waited for the usual chimes, signaling someone entering the store, but hours went by and the door never opened. Atemu slowly drifted off to sleep even though he tried to stay awake. His body gave out before he even heard Yugi walk back through the door.

--------------------

I'm so sorry it's so short but I'm super tired! LOL Yet I have to insist on writing this chapter. Thank you all for reading and the reviews I got so far. Please continue to review!

Angel Dove


	3. Chapter 3

Okay let's get the chapter moving further. Of course got to get Yugi into here and add a little mischief and we're off on another tangent, making this story longer than it may seem. I'm not too sociable lately so I think I'm going to go right into this chapter. Sorry if this is disappointing anyone like not being as good as the other one. I'll try harder, and I'm never writing a chapter half asleep again LOL. Onward to the next chapter.

--------------------------

Chapter Three

Yugi walked into the game shop later than normal. "I'm sorry, Atemu. Atemu?" Yugi glanced around the small store not spotting his darker half. Yugi walked around the counter and didn't see his darker half even sleeping on the floor. Concerned washed over him. The door was unlocked so he was sure someone was home and it could only be Atemu. He locked the door and put a sign saying that they'll reopen in an hour. Yugi moved up the stairs and finally spotted Atemu lying on his stomach on the couch.

His fear continued to pound in his mind, thinking that something might have happened to Atemu while he was at school. Yugi leaned down and gently rubbed Atemu's back, trying to ease him out of whatever dream he might have been having. "Atemu," he whispered.

Atemu moved slightly after a few seconds before lifting himself up. The pain he thought he got rid of returned but much worse than before. He sat up with a hiss and looked at Yugi. "Aibou? W-what are you doing home so early?"

"Atemu, it's after four. How long have you been up here? The door was unlocked. You scared me I thought something happened to you."

Atemu sat up straight and looked at the clock. Yugi was telling the truth, but he didn't remember lying down on the couch. Infact, he didn't remember going upstairs. He frowned and ran his fingers through his hair. Something was missing from his memories. He remembered hearing the door open to the game shop and got excited over a person walking in, but he didn't remember anything after that. His body felt sore and ached in various places, but he didn't dare to check for wounds while Yugi was staring at him. "I don't remember, Aibou. I'm sorry."

"Was last night that difficult on you?"

Atemu shook his head and reached into his pocket, handing Yugi some of the money that he got. "I got four hundred dollars. I bought a hundred dollars worth of food on the way home. Maybe using my magic to carry all that home exhausted me more than I thought." Atemu rested his forehead against his hands. Having an empty memory disturbed him.

"What's bothering you? I can feel your distress."

"It's just I don't remember coming up here at all. I would never leave the shop unattended."

"I can search your memories and figure it out."

Atemu started to nod and then remembered what happened last night. "N-no that's okay. I'm sure it'll come back to me once I rested. If you don't mind, Aibou, I think I'll get some sleep upstairs in my room."

"A-alright. Well if you need anything just call me through the link. I'll get it for you."

"Thank you," Atemu whispered as he walked very cautiously towards the stairs leading to their rooms. Yugi watched him concerned that his darker half was clearly hiding something. He sighed and walked downstairs to open the game shop back up. He could feel the pain and distress coming more and more through the link as if Atemu was discovering things upstairs in his room. Yugi sat down at the counter and started his homework in order to focus on something else.

Atemu undressed as he looked over his body. Clearly something happened, but why didn't he remember? There were brush burns on his wrists as if he was tied to something with rope. There were various bruises and cuts lining his back and legs. Atemu walked over to his bed and crossed his legs the best he could. He had to figure out what happened. The eye of Ra appeared on his forehead as he used his magic to search the corridors of his mind for the missing memory.

He stopped outside of a door clouded in dark fog. He knew that his memories had to be behind that door, but did he really need them to know what happened. Obvious it was a rape. The only thing he didn't know was who did it. He stood there with his hand outreached to the doorknob. A tear fell down his cheek as he sat down on the ground. Now he was in an even more difficult situation. It had to be someone who saw him at the hotel, and if he opened that door, he could find out who. But, then, he would be afraid of going back to that hotel. He sat there debating on what he should do. The money would help them out greatly and all he would have to do is sleep with people. But, that five letter word haunted him. Was he…could he be. There's no denying it. Atemu was whore. As long as he saw nothing wrong with giving sex for money, he was a whore. So, did he really have a right to call whatever happened earlier rape. Maybe he consented. Now the burning curiosity washed over his mind, and he opened the door.

What he found behind the door made him want to forget it. Whether he was a whore or not didn't matter. The man clearly forced himself on Atemu in such a brutal way that it made him wonder why he didn't have more wounds. As his memories came back to him he sat on one of the stairs to keep himself from falling over. At the very end he noticed that he never saw the man's face because he wore a mask and the guy had some sort of magical power that erased his memories. If it weren't for the puzzle, he would have no way of retrieving them. Atemu pulled himself out of his labyrinth mind and lied down on the bed content with crying himself to sleep. He felt horrible and sick to his stomach. After he wakes up, he'll have to figure out whether he had the courage to go back for another night, or would he attempt to find another job. If he truly pushed it, the money could last them until the end of the month. He might be able to find another job by then.

----------------------

Yugi found himself unable to focus on his homework. Every now and then he felt heavy waves of depression coming through the link. He was scared that something horrible happened to Atemu, and he didn't want to worry anyone. The phone rang suddenly causing Yugi to jump a half a mile. "Hello?"

"Yug, is the History assignment tonight on chapter six or seven. I wasn't really listening."

"Six. Seven is tomorrow. Jou, umm, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure. Anything."

"Atemu's acting weird. When I got home today, I found the door unlocked, and he was upstairs sleeping on the couch with no memories on how or why he was up there. Then when I asked him if he wanted me to go look inside of his memory, he freaked out like he was hiding something from me. He was limping too, Jou. I worried that something happened to him either before or after his job interview at the hotel. What do you think happened? Should I push him for an answer?"

Silence was Yugi's answer for a few minutes before Jou finally answered him, "When was the last time you guys had sex?"

Yugi blushed. "Couple months. Why?"

"Yugi, I think someone forced themselves on him."

"W-what? How? When? How do you know this?"

"You said he was limping. You said he was afraid of you searching his memories when the last time I checked you two were so close that sharing memories were natural. If he was limping, and it's been awhile since you guys had sex, then someone raped him, but I can't be certain. I'm mean it could just be something wrong with his leg. Just try to bring it up subtly."

"Jou, I-I can't. What if something happened to him because of me? What if he doesn't trust me anymore?"

"Why would it be your fault?"

Yugi started to cry unable to distinguish between his depression and Atemu's. "Because the business is going down, and he went to find a job. The shift started at midnight, and he was working at a hotel. I don't know what, but it was my fault. If only I could have tried to get more people in, then none of this would have happened."

"Yug, it's not your fault. Do you want me to come over and talk to him with you?"

"Please. Would that-" Suddenly the door busted open, and two figures walked through. They grabbed Yugi, forcing him to dropped the phone.

"Yugi! Yugi!" Jou's voice shouted through the phone, trying to figure out what was happening, but all he heard were shouts and something being wrestled around.

"Hey! What are you doing? Atemu!" Yugi shouted, trying to get his dark's attention. The two men threw him in the backseat of the black truck waiting outside. One of the men got in the driver's seat while the other one hopped in the back with Yugi.

"Welcome, Yugi Motou," he hissed as he knocked Yugi unconscious. "Drive. The pharaoh will come for him." The car sped off down the street until it was far enough away where no one could catch up with them.

------------------------

HA! I knew I could get it going I just had to be awake. LOL Thanks for reading please review

Angel Dove


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so sorry!!!!! Christmas took me a lot longer to put out in my store so sixty hours turned into over a hundred hours! As payment I'll write this as long as I can tonight so that I can get rid of some of the confusion. It made sense to me I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! But the Christmas looks beautiful in my store I'm so proud of myself. I was thinking of writing a little Christmas fanfic after I'm done with this story, but I don't know which anime I want to use. So I'll either choose one anime or maybe I'll write as five chapter stories for each since Yugioh, Prince of Tennis, and Gravitation have a lot of people that read those fanfics. Of course you know me it won't be all joyful -laughs evilly- But anyway you guys don't care about that. You want to know about who raped Atemu and who kidnapped Yugi maybe I won't tell you. JUST KIDDING! I won't make you suffer any longer than this. I hope you enjoy! I'm wide awake tonight.

-------------------------

Chapter Four

Yugi awake with a splitting headache that made him wish he could go back to sleep. The reality of his situation didn't sink in until he tried to move, but realized that his hands and legs were tied firmly to a bed. He didn't understand anything that was going on and couldn't even comprehend who would want to kidnap him and why. Everything was a blur, and it started to make more sense that something obviously horrible happened to Atemu while Yugi was at school. Yugi lifted his head slightly and couldn't see the walls in the dark room. The only light illuminated from the crack under the supposedly door to the right of the bed. He couldn't see anything else nor make out any distinct features to clue him into where he was. He knew he couldn't be in a basement because it didn't feel cold, but he could be mistaken since there was no windows.

Yugi pulled at the ropes that had him firmly held to the bed. He was about to close his eyes again and wait for his captors to make their move, but he came to the sudden realization that he might be able to reach out to Atemu. "Atemu," he called through his link, praying that he would be able to reach his darker half. There was a fuzzy sensation that echoed his voice calling to Atemu. His head hurt worse, and he finally shut the link off. Something about where he was wouldn't allow him to get in contact with Atemu. He hoped silently that Atemu was alright, and the echoes didn't mean that he was dead or hurt.

The door suddenly flew open, washing the room in light. Yugi squinted his eyes, trying to see the figure standing in the doorway. "Thinking about why you?" The man smirked and moved over to Yugi. "Why not you? Why not the person that lives next door to you? Or maybe Jou or Honda? Are you thinking of Atemu? It does have something to do with him and Kaiba."

"Where's Atemu?" Yugi spat not really caring about what the guy had to say or how this had to do with Atemu and Kaiba.

"You mean your darker half. The man that's not even suppose to be alive in this time period, but you had to insist on keeping him because you couldn't give him up to the afterlife where he belongs. Have you ever thought of what Atemu would have wanted? Maybe he wanted to finally rest instead of living out another life. But this one is worse than his first one only because he no longer has people serving him on their knees and willing to give up their lives for him," Crump said.

Yugi had thought of all what the man was telling him, but he was sure that Atemu was happy living with him. Then, that doubt started to creep into his mind. What if Atemu really wasn't happy? "I…He said." Yugi was extremely confused, and he didn't know what to think. It was like this man knew every bit of doubt he had in his heart.

Crump laughed and walked out of the glare of the light to stand directly beside of Yugi. "To tell you the truth. I could care less what you and Atemu do. I want my revenge. I started with Atemu and lured him into my hotel. Because of him and Kaiba I'm unable to find any decent work in this town. I refuse to start my life over because of some rich snotty brat and a pharaoh that should be dead. As for Atemu, I think there should be a reason for him to destroy Kaiba once he finds the note." Crump glided his fingers along Yugi's cheek. "I suggest you get some sleep 'Aibou.' It'll be a long night for you."

------------------------

Atemu awoke from his half sleep half mediated state. The first thing he noticed was that he couldn't feel Yugi. He quickly got out of bed and ran down the two flights of stairs leading to the game shop. It wasn't quite nine o'clock so he knew Aibou would still be there. Atemu saw the front door wide open, and Jou standing over a mess that he was cleaning up. "Jou? Where's Yugi?"

"I was just about ready to find you. I thought they took you too."

Atemu's face paled, and his heart dropped to his feet. "W-what?"

"I was on the phone with Yugi when I heard something like someone was kidnapping him. When I got here I saw the store was a mess and no signs of you. I thought they got you too so I was cleaning up quickly before I headed over to kick Kaiba's ass."

"Kaiba did this?"

"That's what the note says."

Jou handed Atemu the small letter. Enclosed were a few pictures of Yugi, walking with his friends obviously home from school. The letter read: "Want him back? Come to my mansion alone, Pharaoh." Atemu stared at the note and the pictures for awhile, attempting to figure out why the sudden change in Kaiba. Months ago they both agreed that the rivalry was over. They weren't exactly friends, but they wouldn't hurt each other.

"Did something happen to you?" Jou suddenly asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Yug said he found you unconscious on the couch. What's going on?"

"There's no time for that. I'm going to Kaiba's."

"Not alone." Jou stepped in front of Atemu.

"I don't want to risk Aibou getting hurt. It'll be okay. Please move."

Jou grabbed Atemu's arm, scaring the smaller man. "Let's get this straight. We'll focus on getting Yugi back right about now, but I have a suspicion on what happened to you. I won't let Kaiba see me, but I am going with you."

Sighing, Atemu pulled his arm out of Jou's grasp. "Fine," was all he said before storming out of the shop. Jou locked the door behind him before walking far enough away from the pharaoh so that he could keep an eye on Atemu and out of sight of Kaiba. The drizzle started to fall quicker, soaking both men, but Atemu didn't care. He was more concerned about what was happening to Yugi and why Kaiba would take him.

The walk didn't take as long as it usually did only because the two were in a hurry to get to the mansion. Atemu stood dripping on Kaiba's porch while he waited for someone to answer the doorbell. The one to open the door wasn't the older Kaiba, but the younger one. "Where's your brother?"

"I'll get him. Wait here." Mokuba turned for a few seconds before looking back at Atemu. "Is something wrong?"

"None of your concern."

Atemu shivered slightly, thinking it was stupid of him not to bring an umbrella, but that was the least of his concern. Kaiba walked down the stairs and looked confused at Atemu. "What is it?"

"Where's Yugi?"

"I don't know. That's your job to keep track of him."

Atemu growled and threw the note and pictures at Kaiba's feet. The taller man picked it up and looked at it. "It's obvious that I didn't send this. When was the last time I called you 'pharaoh?' Plus why would I kidnap Yugi. I see no point."

Atemu could no longer keep his cool. All his emotions seemed to collide into one. "If not you then who? Who took Aibou? He's out there in gods only know what situation doing who knows what. I'm sick of the games. I'm tired of the threats and the hardships. Yugi and I haven't dueled in almost a year. Everyone should have forgotten about us, but that was sadly mistaken. No one could ever forget the one that defeated the infamous Kaiba. I wouldn't have that reputation if you wouldn't have to insist on getting your hands on the Blue Eyes White Dragon that Yugi's grandpa had. Now Grandpa is dead, and no one is coming around for dueling cards and strategies anymore because you refuse to have anything to do with it, and everyone is bored. No one cares for the heart of the cards anymore. I was forced to get a job in order to make ends meet and that was the worst decision of my life! I could never ask for forgiveness from Aibou, and what's worse is I think I'm the one that got him into trouble yet again."

Atemu finally let the tears fall as he collapsed on the ground. He felt dirty and guilty for everything that he did. He hated himself for having a breakdown in front of the worst person. It would have been different if it was Jou or one of his friends, but not Kaiba. But, no matter what, Atemu could not make the tears stop flowing. Shocking to the former pharaoh, soft arms wrapped around him. His first instant was to move away from them, but it felt different. It actually felt good to have someone hold him. He was always holding Yugi, but for once he wanted someone to hold him, and he was granted that wish.

"I have no idea what all that meant, but I'm willing to bet that something terrible happened to you. I'm willing to help you find Yugi, but you need to calm down first. You won't be able to think straight if your this upset. Mokuba," Kaiba shouted as the boy walked into the room. "Get the mutt out of my bushes and inside. Then I need blankets and towels for both of them. Meet me in the living room." Kaiba helped the shaking man up as he moved him into the living room. He was determined to figure out what happened, but not unless Atemu was willing to talk about it. He understood about secrets and wanting to hold everything in, but clearly Yugi was having an influence on the usual calm, collected man. This was the first time Kaiba saw something other than anger fill Atemu's eyes. He felt pity for the man, enough to be willing to use as much money as they needed to find Yugi.

-----------------------

Record timing! It only took me an hour to write that! YAY! Just right when I was starting to get tired. I hope that cleared some things up. Well I'm going to hold onto one secret for the next chapter, but I at least told you who kidnapped Yugi and why. In the next one you'll know who raped Atemu. Thanks for reading please review.

Angel Dove


	5. Chapter 5

OKAY! I'm so so so so sorry!!!!! I thought I finished Christmas, but apparently six pallets of stuff wasn't enough and then of course you got the other endless tasks that have to be done in order to make things meet regulations at my job. So today I got a lot of bent up anger that I'm dying to get off my chest and work it into something much more friendly huh? So I'm hoping that writing this chapter will get me tired enough to sleep so I can wake up early yet again tomorrow. I don't mind getting up early for work it's just I'm beat when I get home. Plus I was having trouble figuring out where I wanted to go from this point on and I stupidly forgot half the things I said so I had to reread from the beginning. I don't want to make anymore stupid mistakes like I did in previous stories. I promise I'll give you more descriptions and let you get closer to Yami's mental state now. Thank you for the help. I do take ever review seriously and try to improve what people want improved. I'll make this as long as possible. But that's enough about me let's get more about Yami and finally answer the question huh? Who raped Atemu?

------------------

Chapter Five

Atemu sat extremely still on the navy couch to Seto's elegantly decorated house wrapped completely in the blanket that Mokuba gave him. He expected the mansion to be designed to match Seto's favorite card, the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Atemu was having difficulty keeping calm so he paced around the living room, attempting to focus on one thing at a time with little success. Seto and Joey were in the other room making phone calls. Seto was on the house line calling as many detectives and bodyguards he could find at that hour. Joey used his cell phone to call all of their friends. Atemu wasn't in the mood for talking to anyone. He could barely get his voice working after his slight breakdown.

Atemu picked up the stoker and moved the pieces of wood around in the fireplace. The heat that emitted was enough to warm his body and comfort his raging soul. "Aibou," Atemu whispered as he sat back down on the couch. Seto brought in a glass of water earlier, but it remained untouched on the table beside the couch. Atemu assumed that there was some calming drug in it by what Seto said on the way out of the door, "It should help you calm down." Atemu was tempted to sip the drink. Unfortunately, his conscience refused to let him comfort himself while Yugi remained trapped with a stranger doing who knew what.

"Atemu, you okay?" Joey asked, walking back into the room.

"I suppose. I am worried about Abiou."

"Do you have any idea who kidnapped him?"

Atemu melted more into the couch. He hadn't told Joey what happened to him. In fact Atemu blamed himself entirely. "It's my fault. It's because of that job, and the gods are against me. All I wanted was to help him, but I betrayed everything that we had together all in one night. This has to be my punishment. I-"

A large crash sounded followed by pieces of the phone spraying across the hallway. Seto stormed into the room. "You didn't tell me it was Crump!" He grabbed Atemu's shoulders, causing the shorter man to close his eyes tightly, shielding from a punch he thought was coming.

"P-please," Atemu whimpered.

Seto noticed his fault and instantly let go. "I'm sorry. Why didn't you leave the second you saw him?"

"I didn't think he recognized me. I was just a spirit the last time I saw him."

"Atemu, you look like an older version of Yugi. How could you not think he'll recognize you?" Joey stated.

Atemu's eyes glazed over. He felt terrible as it was without his friends making it seem like he was a complete fool. Atemu put his head in between his knees and wanted to disappear completely. "I-I know. It's my fault. I should be the one punished for this not Yugi."

"Can you start from the beginning? Not that I want to know what is going on, but it might help my guards in finding your little light," Seto commented, trying his best to act like he cared about the pharaoh's mental state, but that wasn't the vital thing right about now.

"We needed money. I didn't want Yugi to get a job while he was in school. I got an interview as a receptionist at a hotel. I saw that it was Crump, but he didn't make any signs of recognizing me. I didn't realize what the job entailed until I was escorted up to the man that I would be 'entertaining.' He made it sound like I would be fetching him food and blankets, but nothing like what the man wanted. I wasn't going to do it, but the mire thought of returning home with no money and no way of getting us food for the next day made me push away my pride and betray Yugi all in one night. I had to do something or else Yugi would have starved. I didn't--oh gods--I never wanted anything else to happen. I was going to end it at that one night, but I guess I was predictable because someone came into the shop the next morning."

Atemu paused, and it seemed like he finished. Seto, on the other hand, didn't want him to stop there. "Who came? Was it Crump?"

Atemu played with his fingers weaving them in and out of each other. "It was Marik."

"Marik?" Joey said unable to believe Atemu. "Are you sure?"

"It didn't seem like him. It was like old him. It made me so confused. I thought I was dreaming at first."

"How badly were you hurt?"

"Not bad. The puzzle's magic was significant enough to heal the wounds. Joey, were you able to get in contact with Marik?"

"I talked to Malik. Apparently Marik was with him all day except for a few hours in the morning. He also noticed that his dark was acting differently, but not enough to say that something was wrong with him."

"That makes me feel slightly better, knowing that it wasn't really him, but who could possibly be strong enough to control Marik out of all the yamis. Seto, do you know where Yugi is?" Atemu suddenly changed subjects.

"They should be calling me back. Maybe you should lie down for awhile."

"Wow that's a change. The great Seto Kaiba is offering some comfort to someone less than him?" Joey commented under his breath earning him a glare from the business man.

Atemu stretched his legs out and played with the puzzle around his neck. "I feel guilty doing that."

"You're not going to do Yugi any good going to his rescue looking like crap."

Atemu folded his hands together and rested his forehead against them. He sighed in defeat. "Fine. When you find him, you wake me up immediately."

"Alright," Seto said, getting up and walking out of the room followed close behind Joey. "He's hiding a lot of his emotions. He should be more upset than he seemed. Let's just see how he is while he's asleep. I'm sure some of that emotion will seep through. Watch over him while I try to locate Yugi and Crump."

"You know something, Kaiba. You're not that bad of a guy. Thank you." Seto moved away from Joey and entered into his study to make more phone calls. Joey walked back into the living room, choosing to sit in the chair across from the couch that Atemu slept on. He was determined to help one of his best friends. He was willing to do anything right at that moment for Atemu because Atemu, even though he didn't see it, helped Yugi save his grandfather along with every thing else that he did for Yugi. Atemu gave Yugi more than just friendship and protection. He gave him love. Love beyond time and space.

--------------------

Yugi licked his dry, chapped lips, attempting to moisten his parched lips. The temperature dropped slightly, but he ignored it. His arms and legs were numb, and he needed sleep. He heard the door creak open as the light entered only for a brief moment. Yugi turned his head, hearing the soft footsteps approach his bed. "If you promise not to try to escape, I have some food and water here for you. Master doesn't know about it so please don't get me in trouble."

Yugi nodded as the ropes were loosened. He sat up and fully looked at the raven haired teen kneeling next to the bed. "Thank you," Yugi whispered. He quietly ate the soup and bread while he drank all the water that the man brought to him. "What's your name?"

"Chris."

Yugi blinked. The teen wasn't one to talk more than he had to. "How did you get into this situation?"

Chris pressed his lips together and played with the now empty dishes. "I was abandoned and Master found me. I owe him for taking me in."

Yugi frowned. He didn't like how Chris talked. It was like all his independence was stripped from him. "Can you tell me where Atemu is?"

Chris stood and gathered up everything he brought in. "Not here, but I do know where he is. I just. Please don't make me say."

"Oh no. I'm not trying to make you say anything. I just want to make sure he's okay."

Chris tied Yugi back up, but not as tightly as they were only because he saw the red irritated skin on his wrists. "He's as best as he could be. He's not hurt physically. And he's probably looking for you. I'll be back as much as I can. Just hang in there. He's just using you to start a fight between Atemu and Seto Kaiba. I don't think it'll work though."

"What makes you say that?"

"Seto Kaiba seems to have changed, and I don't think he'll respond to Atemu accusing him of kidnapping you the way Crump said he would, but then again I don't know. It's not for me to say. But, I do have to leave before someone finds me here."

Yugi smiled. "Thank you for everything" Chris nodded and hurried out the door, leaving Yugi again in darkness.

----------------------------

I know that's a short time with Yugi, but I'll write more of him next chapter. Thanks for reading please review

Angel Dove


	6. Chapter 6

Okay here comes another chapter. Nothing much to say other than thank you for the kind reviews, and I'll make this one as long as I can. I do have a long time to work on it being off from work. YAY! Good for everyone. I've been dying to write this chapter because I finally got a plan!!!

---------------------------

Chapter Six

Yugi rolled his wrists, attempting to get more feeling in them. Even though Chris didn't tie them as tightly as Crump did the first time, he was still loosing feeling in his arms. He glanced down at his chest, wondering where his copy of the puzzle went, and how Crump of all people would know that he could connect with Atemu through it. Yugi sighed and closed his eyes. He was extremely tired, but his mind didn't want to calm down enough to rest. He was worried about Atemu and wondered why they needed him. Then of course there was that nagging feeling of something awful that happened to Atemu. He still didn't know what exactly happened while Yugi was at school.

Trying to relax, he wondered if by some odd possibility he would be able connect to Atemu without the puzzle. The more he calmed the more he felt something else; emotions that didn't belong to him. He knew he was worried, but he didn't feel fear like he was feeling when he was relaxed. It was fear coming from someone else. Happiness flowed through him. He could feel Atemu. If he could feel Atemu he might be able to contact him. "Atemu?" he tried to call out mentally. The interference he was getting caused a headache, but he endured it. Yugi could feel the slight peaceful waves bleeding through the fear. "Atemu?" he tried again, this time feeling his mind disconnect and land furiously into a nightmare.

Yugi looked around noticing that he was standing right in the game shop. Confused, he looked down at his hands to see that he was more solid than he would be if he was just seeing a memory. He heard a sudden scream coming from the upstairs. Yugi's heart stopped and he took up the stairs as fast as he could with his sluggish nature being in someone else's dream. "Marik, wait. Please. Tell me what's going on. Don't just do this. Marik!" Yugi heard Atemu shouting.

Yugi ran around the corner, leading from the stair hallway to the living room. What he saw made his stomach churn. Marik had Atemu pinned beneath him with a sneer across his face. He was laughing insanely like he used to before Atemu freed him from his suffering. Atemu struggled, but Marik was too strong and managed to strip Atemu of his shirt. Without even thinking, Yugi ran into the room. "Atemu!"

Both men looked up as Marik put one leg on the ground still keeping his other leg on Atemu to hold him still. "Yugi, what are you doing here? Get out of here!"

Tears rolled down Yugi's face as he finally understood what Atemu was hiding. "Why, Marik? Why did you?" Darkness surrounded Yugi as the scene vanished before him. "Atemu? Atemu!" Yugi felt helpless as he tried to keep control. He was clearly inside of Atemu's memory and had a chance to communicate with his dark, but he wasn't keeping good enough control.

"Aibou. How? You have to be an illusion," a voice whispered from across the black void. A hint of golden light led Yugi over to Atemu.

"No. I'm not an illusion. I'm really here. I don't know how, but I managed to come into your memories. Atemu please tell me that Marik didn't…oh gods Atemu I'm so sorry."

Atemu moved further into the shadows. "That is not what I ever wanted you to see, but it was my punishment for betraying you."

"Oh no. No, no Atemu. Don't say that. No one deserves to go through that. Not when it was a friend. Someone you trusted. And you never betrayed me. How could you think that?"

Suddenly the darkness unfolded, revealing the hotel room where everything started. "I betrayed you. I saw it as a means for money and not as it should have been; betrayal."

"What are you talking about?"

"I slept with a man for money. I'm nothing by a whore. We needed the money, and I thought of nothing but you starving. When it came to betraying you, I didn't think twice thus my punishment."

"No, Atemu. You didn't. It was a noble cause." Yugi walked over to his darker half and wrapped his arms around him. Atemu tried to pull away, but then suddenly came to a realization.

"You're solid. You're really here?"

"Yes, Atemu. I don't know how, but I managed to connect with you. Crump took my puzzle, but strangely enough we still have a linked mind without it."

"I am meditating. That might be how you could link with me. Quickly, tell me where you are?"

"I don't know. Crump already visited me when I first woke up. I'm tied down to a bed and a young man with dark hair named Chris came to help me. The room is very dark, but not cold and there are no windows. He wants you, but I don't know how he knows who you are. He knew your name and that you were a pharaoh. Everything about you. He even knew that we can communicate through the puzzle. I-" Yugi started and then looked around. He instantly grabbed a hold of his sides and gasped for breath.

"Yugi! What is it?"

"I-I…something's going on." Yugi closed his eyes and cradled his body. Everything inside of him felt like it was burning. "I can't stay. I'm sorry, Atemu."

"Yugi!" Atemu jerked up from his meditated state to see Jou and Seto leaned over him.

"Hey, are you alright?" Jou asked.

"Something's happening to Yugi. We got to go. We have to save him." Atemu tried to get up but his body was numb from sitting in that position for so long. Seto steadied him and set him back down on the couch.

"Easy. You're going to hurt yourself. I know where he is so please calm down," Seto responded.

"I have…what?" Atemu instantly stopped struggling.

"You heard me. I know where he is. The mutt and I managed to figure out a place he could hide Yugi and not have to worry about people noticing."

"The hotel?"

"How did you know?" Jou asked, sitting down next to his friend.

"Yugi told me that he saw Chris there. Now let's go!" Atemu managed to get up this time and started walking towards the door.

The two didn't know who you was talking about, but they were too worried about stopping Atemu to pay attention to a new name. "Atemu, you are being ridiculous. How do you expect to get into his hotel unnoticed? If you just hang on for a few minutes my men will come with the blueprints, and we can plan an attack. You don't even know which room Yugi is in anyway."

"You don't either! I need to do something he was in tremendous pain. I have to do something. This is all my fault!"

Jou stepped in front of the frantic pharaoh, grabbing him by the wrist and twisting it behind his back. "You are being reckless. And what happens if you get captured while trying to save Yug?"

"I'll be with him and then from there I can help him."

"How? You think your shadow magic is enough to take Crump down. Maybe, but what if he's not the one behind all of this, and it's someone much stronger than him? What if the person controlling Marik and Crump is someone with stronger shadow magic than you? True you are a strong pharaoh and posses strength beyond anyone, but why would Crump go through all of this just for revenge? You have to think about all of this before you act."

Atemu looked at Jou and bowed his head. He knew his friend was right, but the fear of something terrible happening to Yugi was beating away at his soul. "Please tell me that this won't take long."

Seto smirked as the front door opened. "How about a few seconds?"

Atemu calmed down and allowed himself to listen to the plan that Seto had designed out. The two men were right. He couldn't just walk recklessly into that hotel and expect to save Yugi. Atemu conceded and walked with them into Seto's study. "Hang on, Aibou. I'll be there soon," Atemu thought as the group surrounded a table.

-----------------------------------

YAY! Another chapter up and done. I hope you like it I know it doesn't move further into the story, but it leads on somewhat. Thanks for reading please review.

Angel Dove


	7. Chapter 7

I'm glad I got some people hooked now! I don't have much time to write this one so I don't know how long this will be but it will get further. So let's get this thing rolling and stop playing around. Again thank you for the reviews!

----------------------

Chapter Seven

Atemu didn't really agree with the plan that Seto so kindly thought of, but he wasn't going to deny help from the rich man. Sneaking around while his guards made a distraction seemed too easy of a plan. It seemed like old school time of sneaking; way too predictable. Atemu sighed finally dressed back into the clothes he wore to Seto's house. He waited by the door for the other two with the small group of five men. They didn't talk and remained silent. No one even acknowledged his presence not that he cared much. Right at the moment he preferred to be the shadow he was used to being. The one in the darkness, allowing no one to touch him or see him. Unfortunately Jou wasn't going to let him be. He just wished his friend would hold off until Yugi was safe. Then, and only then, would Atemu be more concerned about fixing his mental state.

Seto walked down the stairs followed closely by Jou who were both dressed in darker colors than what they usually wore. Atemu wore natural black or dark purple colors so he had no reason to change for their stealth. The five men instantly moved out of the house and into a waiting van, driving away without a second glance back. "They know what they have to do. Let's get to the back of the hotel before they start with the plan," Seto said, opening the door to one of his sports car.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Atemu asked again, biting on his fingernails.

"If we stick together nothing could go wrong. Please stop worrying," Jou whispered, attempting to calm Atemu's nerves as he climbed into the backseat.

The short trip to the hotel was relatively quiet except for the occasional rustling of Atemu's jacket and him shifting around in the backseat. Jou placed his hand on Atemu's knee every now and then to stop the shorter man from moving so much. He was beginning to become annoyed with the anxious man. He was too used to the calm collected personality that Atemu was well known for.

Seto pulled around back, seeing the van already parked out front. According to the plan, they would make a fuss over missing reservations and tie up as many people working there as possible on top of drawling the attention of any guests nearby. Atemu felt pity for Chris who would more likely be taking most of the complaints, but right at that moment the only thing he was concerned with was getting to Yugi and figuring out what happened while they were trying to communicate.

Jou and Seto moved swiftly through the shadows after parking the car about a block away. Atemu pulled up the rear too busy attempting to open the link, but the interference he was feeling was more painful than anything he's ever felt. He couldn't figure out why there was such interference. Even if Marik was solely responsible for this, Atemu would still be able to reach Yugi. He'd done it before. Something wasn't right, and it left an uneasy feeling in the former pharaoh's stomach.

Atemu followed the two in through a service door, leading directly to the kitchen. The smell of dinner still lingered through the kitchen, but none of them saw any workers. "Shouldn't there be someone still here," Jou whispered, voicing everyone's thoughts. They were sure that the men would draw the attention of most of the staff, but they were also sure the kitchen would still be occupied. The three slowly moved over to the locker room which they spotted to the left of the door. Being careful not to touch anything in the spotless kitchen, they entered the other room.

Hanging up in a makeshift closet were various server and chef outfits. The three grabbed the server outfits and quickly changed into them. This would help them move more carefully through the hallways without the other guests or staff that were still in the upper floors from thinking twice about them. Seto moved first out of the locker room, looking around before sticking his head back in. "The service elevator is over here. We can take it up to any floor, but I think we should start with the first floor of rooms. If Yugi is in any of those rooms, you can feel him right, Atemu? Atemu?"

Atemu looked up and frowned. He was paying attention. He just didn't want to tell them the bad news. "I don't know. I can't feel him at all."

Jou walked over to his friend and put his hands on his shoulders. "Listen. I'm sure Marik or whoever this is can't mask Yugi if you get so close to him. Let's try anyway, and if we get to the top floor with no luck, then we'll search every room." Atemu bowed his head. He felt useless. What good was he if he couldn't even sense his lover.

Suddenly a wave of pain erupted through his mind, making him think that his head was going to split open. He couldn't hear the concern from his friends nor any noise that they were making. The pain was enormous, and he curled up on the ground, attempting to ease the pain. Fear crept up and added itself to the pain. He wasn't sure who's fear he was feeling, but he prayed it wasn't Yugi's No images were forming, nothing but the pain and fear. Finally, everything eased off, and Atemu slowed his breathing and heart rate. "Atemu are you okay?" Jou asked, holding the former pharaoh in his lap while Seto was checking his pulse.

Atemu closed his eyes for a second. "Y-yes. Come on we have to go." He pulled his wrist free of Seto and sluggishly rose from his position. His movements were staggered as he attempted to get the gelatin feeling out of his legs. He made his way down to the elevator and waited for the other two who were clearly still concerned. They were confused by what just happened, but they weren't going to push Atemu into telling them.

They took the elevator up to the third floor where all the guests rooms started. Atemu was sure that if that pain and fear was coming from Yugi, he shouldn't be too hard to find. Atemu's millennium eye formed on his forehead as he tuned towards the waves flowing from the rooms. Seto and Jou walked in front of him, stopping ever now and then to see if Atemu caught onto Yugi. Atemu moved slowly, sensing the emotions coming from each room. Most of them were pleasurable senses, but a few were calm like people were sleeping.

Atemu stared down at the light red carpet and glanced up at the pale walls. Something looked different like the hotel changed since yesterday, but that was impossible. He put his hand on the wall, sensing energy waves coming from it. That could be the reason for the interference, but he couldn't figure out why it was in the walls. He rounded the first corner to the floor which would lead them in a complete circle after the third turn. Atemu glanced at the fire escape door, something he didn't notice when he first glanced down this hallway. He could have swore that this was where Crump's office was. Brushing it off, he moved away from the door. They did take the service elevator up instead of the regular one which would put him in the wrong area. He would become more afraid if Crump's office wasn't at the next turn.

Just as he took a few steps towards the two that were already at the next corner, a hand pressed firmly around his mouth and an arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him into the fire escape he was just looking at. Fear engulfed him. Someone had him, and he didn't know who it was nor could he sense who it was. The door shut as they stood there for a few seconds. Atemu was having trouble breathing with the man's hand covering his whole mouth and part of his nose. He heard footsteps running back towards him, and he felt a wave of relief. They did see someone grab him. "Did you find him?" he heard Seto's muffled voice through the door.

"He's not anywhere on this floor. The last time I checked he was staring at this wall. I didn't hear anyone walking or even the elevator doors close. Something isn't right."

Atemu's fear returned. They didn't see someone grab him after all. The man pulled onto him again and shoved him up the stairs. Stumbling a bit, he walked up the stairs being pushed ever now and then. He was just about to climb the third flight of stairs when the man pulled on his arm and led him out of the door. That's when Atemu finally got a look at his captor. "Marik!" he gasped.

"Shh, pharaoh, you'll wake the guests."

Half dragged down the hallway, Atemu finally began to feel Yugi. Excitement and fear crashed into one. He was finally going to see his little light, but did he really want to know what condition he was in. Was he ready to know? He heard the former crypt keeper chuckle under his breath which made all the thoughts cease. Atemu had a feeling that Marik knew what was going on in his head, but he wasn't sure how. Marik never possessed that amount of power.

Marik shoved Atemu through a door, and the first thing he saw was Yugi curled up as best as he could on the bed. Atemu's heart gave out as he saw various spots of blood on the sheets that covered Yugi. "Aibou," he whispered, seeing the young man lift his head. There were bruises on his cheeks and cuts along his chapped lips. Tears fell down Atemu's cheeks. He tried to make his way over to Yugi, but Marik held him tightly, enjoying the pain they were both feeling. Yugi wanted to feel Atemu's comforting touch, and Atemu wanted to move over to Yugi, but Marik refused to grant them their wishes. The two stared at each other until Atemu could take no more. He turned his body around as best as he could and punched Marik straight in the face. The stunned man instantly let go of him, and Atemu ran over to Yugi, pulling the small bundle into his arms. "I'm so sorry, Yugi. This is all my fault. I'm so sorry," he rambled on, trying to be as gentle as he possibly could with his little light.

---------------------------------------

Sorry it took me so long I was writing like a page a day. I'm sorry don't kill me I promise I'll get the next chapter up as fast as I could but I got an extremely busy weekend so it might be Tuesday by the time I can get another up. Thank you for reading please review

Angel Dove


	8. Chapter 8

So as promised here's another chapter. There's only one or two more chapters. It's so sad to reach the end, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to write anything else. I'll think of something to write eventually. But anyway here's another chapter.

------------------------------

Chapter Eight

Atemu moved his fingers up and down Yugi's back not really caring about Marik standing behind him. All he cared about was Yugi and figured out where exactly the young man was hurt. He turned his gaze towards Marik, seeing the man standing still with a glaze in his eyes as if he really wasn't there. "I'm here, Aibou," Atemu said quietly, giving him one final squeeze before turning to Marik. "Tell me, Marik. What is the meaning of all this?" Marik remained quiet and still. Atemu got up even though Yugi gripped him tightly and wanted him to stay. "Marik?" Atemu moved around the taller man and tried to get something out of him. He moved away from Marik and back to Yugi. "Where are you hurt?"

"Nothing too serious."

"Don't give me that. That's too much blood to be nothing serious." Atemu sat down on the edge of the bed and looked over Yugi's body. Yugi squirmed not too thrilled with the added attention.

"Please, Atemu. Let's just get out of here. If he's not moving then we have time to leave. You can worry about me later."

Atemu sighed and picked Yugi up. "Fine, but I'm going to carry you. You're too selfless to tell me that something is bothering you before it's too late. Even though I love that quality of you, now's not the time to be thinking of others."

Atemu moved carefully towards the door not taking any chance that Marik would come out of his trance any time soon. Just as he put his hand on the door, Marik grabbed him by the shoulder and twirled him around. Atemu curled his body around Yugi, protecting the young man as he lost his balance and rolled on the floor. Getting up quickly, Atemu managed to push Yugi behind him just in time to receive a kick in the stomach. He gasped for breath and caught Marik's next kick even though everything was spinning. He twisted the man's foot and pushed him towards the opposite wall.

Grabbing Yugi again, Atemu made his way to the door only to be tripped and sent flying, hitting his head off the doorknob. Dizzy and slightly nauseated, Atemu attempted to move away from Marik's next kick, but failed. The kick was strong enough to knock the former pharaoh down. Yugi grabbed Marik's arm and tried to get him to stop fighting his lover. Marik turned his gaze down on the smaller man, picking him up. "So, squirt, you think you can take me on?" Yugi squirmed in his grasp.

"Put him down," Atemu firmly said, rising from where he was lying on the ground.

"And why should I? It's so much more fun watching you suffer." Marik pulled out a knife out of his sheath attached to his waist and placed it firmly against Yugi's neck. "Ready for confession? Tell him what you did to start this whole thing."

Atemu frowned and looked at Yugi before turning his attention back to Marik. "Just let him go. I'll tell him everything eventually. This battle is between you and me."

Marik smirked and pressed the knife against Yugi's pale skin, releasing small droplets of blood. "I suggest you tell him soon or else this blade will continue to cut deeper.

"Alright! Alright! I'll tell him just put him down." Atemu reached out for Yugi, but Marik moved away.

"Tell him now."

Yugi stared at Atemu not caring what happened. All he wanted was to stop all the suffering his dark was clearly feeling. The pity and shame melted through all the barriers Atemu had built to protect him from accessing his memories. Atemu closed his eyes and allowed the barriers to fall. "I slept with a man for money. The money I turned around and used to buy food. I'm sorry, Aibou. I'm so sorry. I got you into this only because I thought I was doing right. I should have never betrayed you. I should have never done anything to hurt you." Tears bombarded Atemu's cheeks as he tried to calm himself down. Everything was coming at once.

He took a chance to look up at Yugi whenever he felt Yugi's pity and sorrow. "Atemu, it's not your fault. Please don't blame yourself. I forgive you. I'll say it a thousand times if it'll make you forgive yourself!"

Atemu sighed and moved slowly back against the wall. "Marik, I told him! Now, let him go."

Marik shrugged and dropped Yugi on the floor. Instantly, the young man got up and ran over to his darker half. He wrapped his arms around him, attempting to calm Atemu's nerves and ease the pain that he was feeling through the link. Atemu melted into Yugi's arms pleased that he was understanding, but not forgiving himself. Not just yet.

The door opened beside them, revealing Crump with someone else standing directly behind him, but the glare from the room was blinding them from seeing the other figure. "I'm pleased to see that you two made up. Now here's the kicker," Crump said still blocking their view from the second person. "Marik nor I are the ones who seek the most revenge on you, pharaoh. In fact, it's time for you to meet the one behind this. Or maybe I should keep you in suspense until I had my fill off that little lover you have."

Atemu growled. "You'll die before you touch him!"

"How do you know I didn't already?"

Atemu glanced at Yugi who was burying himself into Atemu's side as if he was trying to hide himself. "You'll pay for what you did!" Atemu went to move closer to Crump when he felt Yugi hold him still. "Yugi?"

"He won't let you touch him."

"What are you talking about?"

"The man behind Crump is…" Yugi clenched his throat. Even though his lips moved, but no sound came out of it.

"Yugi! Yugi! What happened? Oh gods. What is happening?" Atemu turned towards Crump just as he moved out of the way, revealing the man behind him. Atemu stared in disbelief. "No, it can't be. You can't be here."

-----------------------------

Sorry about the short chapter and the cliffhanger. Not much time to finish this, but I'll get another chapter up as fast as I can. Life is busy right about now LOL! Life is always busy. Thanks for reading please review.

Angel Dove


	9. Chapter 9

And now the verdict on who it was behind Crump. I know you all been waiting for it. Don't worry I won't hold you in suspense for much longer. There will be one chapter after this so enjoy this one while you have a chance. Onward to the next chapter. Thank you all for your reviews.

----------------------

Chapter Nine

Crump stepped aside revealing a raven haired man with a devilish smirk across his lips. "Chris," Atemu whispered, feeling Yugi gripping him tightly.

"You know me better than that," Chris growled.

The millennium eye appeared on Atemu's forehead as he sensed into Chris's soul. "Darc, how did you get here?"

Chris slid his fingers along Crump's arms before walking over to Marik, watching him very closely. "You wouldn't think that you saw the last of me. Plus who would have enough power to control Marik?" Chris moved closer to Atemu. Yugi whimpered slightly as Atemu moved him completely behind himself and backed towards the wall.

"Leave Yugi out of this. This fight is between you and me."

"Oh no, no my pharaoh. You forget it was he that gave you the power to defeat me. I will not be letting him go so easily. In fact, he was such a thrill I think I would never let him go."

"You bastard!" Atemu started to punch Chris, but he turned slightly left and grabbed his wrist, twisting it behind his back. He glared at Yugi, causing the smaller man to remain right where he was even though he wanted desperately to run to his lover. He motioned his head to Marik who grabbed Yugi and held him tightly in his arms.

Chris leaned down and whispered in Atemu's ear. "I highly doubt you want to watch me use him over and over again. Am I right? You will do exactly what I say. If you don't do what I want I'll take him with you tied to a chair bleeding and unable to help him. Do you agree to do what I say?" Atemu stared at the fear obviously in Yugi's eyes. He nodded and bowed his head. He knew he was defeated whether he did or didn't do what Chris said. The strength Darc gave Chris body was physically and mentally stronger than hix millennium puzzle.

"Good." Chris traced circles around Atemu's neck. "I want you to give up all your powers to me. Do that and Yugi will live."

"How can I trust you?" Atemu hissed.

"After I have your powers neither of you are a threat to me. I find no pleasure in killing him then. Now give up your powers."

Atemu closed his eyes as his crimson aura formed around his body. He heard Yugi shouting his name, but he ignored it. He would give up his life for his lover. Nothing else matter to him. Chris placed his hand on Atemu's back, absorbing the aura inside of him. Atemu weakened and collapsed to his knees. He never knew that draining his powers would hurt so badly. It felt like something was stealing his breath away.

"Hey!" Atemu heard someone shout before feeling the pain ease. He grasped for breath. Atemu turned just in time to see Jou pounding away at Chris. His fury was unleashing beyond what Atemu had ever witnessed.

"No, stop," Atemu barely managed to get out.

Jou continued to hold Chris down. "Why?"

"Darc is using that body. Chris is a victim." Darc got his arm free and used his new powers to mentally push Jou off him and into the wall, knocking the blond out.

"You and your useless friends." Chris changed his focus onto Crump whom had been standing there idly. "Find the other one and kill him." Crump moved quickly out of the room as if he was never under any trance, and he was now thinking on his own. "Marik, tie them both up. I want no interruptions while I finish this."

Yugi had enough. He grabbed Marik's hand and bit it as hard as he could. Marik screamed in pain and naturally backhanded him. "Yugi, damnit what was that for! Jeeze! Atemu's little biter." Marik began to suck on the red marks on his hand. The fight between Atemu and Chris stopped suddenly with Chris on top of Atemu, pinning him to the floor as Chris attempted to reconnect with Marik.

"Shit," Chris grunted and grabbed Atemu, placing his hand on his back. "Finish what you were doing."

"No. I now have someone stronger than you back on my side." Atemu moved away from Chris just in time for him to be captured by Marik's spiritual energy.

"Atemu, what is going on?" Marik asked, holding the shaking Yugi. "Why is Yugi so scared? Where are we?"

Atemu smiled as he moved over to Yugi, wrapping his arms around him, whispering comforting words to him. "Darc is inside of that man. He's had you under a spell for a couple days. You don't remember anything?"

Marik shook his head. "Want me to get rid of Darc? I could pull him out with your help."

Atemu stood fully up, standing now beside Marik just as Seto came running in the room. He held his left arm tightly. Blood ran down his arm, dripping to the floor. "Is everyone alright?" He glanced over at Jou and walked over to him kneeling down.

"We're fine. Marik and I are going to exorcise Darc. Can you help Jou? He hit the wall hard. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Crump's not doing so well though. I don't think we have to worry about him anymore." Seto picked Jou up and leaned his body half on himself.

"Yugi, go with Seto and help him. Marik and I will follow soon after. Seto we'll meet you guys at the hospital."

Seto nodded as Yugi grabbed the other side of Jou and walked out of the room. Atemu turned his attention to Chris and knelt down in front of him. "I'll ask once and if you answer truthfully I'll make this as painless as possible. Did you or did you not rape Yugi?"

Chris chuckled. "Do you think he won't tell you? Does he not trust you?"

Atemu punched him in the stomach before throwing him on the bed. He used one knee to pin Chris there. "Don't make me ask twice."

"What difference does it make? I'm going to die anyway. At least I'll know you'll suffer with not knowing. I guess you'll have to trust that he'll tell you." Chris screamed as a golden light surrounded him.

"Marik! What are you doing?"

"He'll never tell you. It's best to ask Yugi." Marik placed his hand on Atemu's shoulder. "Let's help this poor soul and rid us of Darc forever."

Atemu nodded and placed his hands on Chris's forehead. Darkness poured out of his body as more of their light entered in. Marik enclosed the darkness inside of a barrier. He said a small chant before watching the darkness vanish from their sight. Chris gasped for breath and sat up quickly. "I'm so sorry," he said quickly tears pouring down his face. "I-I couldn't control him. I couldn't do anything. I couldn't stop anything. I was trapped. Trapped in that darkness unable to push him out." Chris rubbed his arms not feeling comfortable with himself. He felt dirty and guilty. He didn't even want to live.

Chris reached over and grabbed the lamp, trying to hit himself on the head with it, but the two men grabbed his arms. "No, it's okay. Please don't hurt yourself. This was all my fault anyway. This was my battle, and I unknowingly brought you into this. It is I who should be asking you for forgiveness."

Atemu let go of Chris's wrist. "Let's all go to the hospital. We can talk along the way. Please Chris, trust us." Chris sighed and nodded slowly. The three got up and started out the door to the room. All Atemu wanted to do was to go to Yugi and hold him tightly.

---------------------------

Well there you have it. One more chapter left. I'll try to have it up by the end of the weekend. Thank you all for reading please review

Angel Dove


	10. Chapter 10

Now the final chapter! Let me take this time to thank you all for sticking with me to the end even though it was a long time since I started. Thank you all for your kind reviews, and I'll get this chapter up with less hassle. -

-------------------

Chapter Ten

Atemu arrived at the hospital with Marik helping Chris in. Even though Chris wasn't hurt too much physically, all three agreed that something could have happened while he was possessed that wasn't treated. The two former spirits waited for the next doctor with Chris. "How are you feeling?" Atemu asked, becoming anxious to find his lover.

"I'll be fine if you want to go find Yugi. I'm sorry to cause you all this trouble."

Atemu frowned. "I promised to stay with you until a doctor came, and I'll keep that promise. Don't worry. I know he's here with two of my friends. He's safe."

Chris slouched in his seat. "What do I tell the doctor?"

Marik moved away from the doors leading out into the chaos of the emergency room. "Just tell him that you weren't feeling good recently and you wanted to make sure you were physically alright. It's their job to make sure you don't have anything serious that you would kill over then they would be held responsible. Atemu, go find Yugi. I'll stay here with Chris."

Atemu looked at Chris who nodded. "Thank you." Atemu moved through the double doors and into the emergency room. He walked up to the busy receptionist and waited until she was done with the woman in front of him.

"How may I help you?"

"I'm looking for Yugi Motou. He came in not too long ago."

The woman typed in the name and glanced at the screen. "He just came out of his tests and is waiting in his room for the results. Room 415. Take the elevator down this hallway and up to the fourth floor. Turn right out of the elevator, and it's on the left side."

"Thank you very much." Atemu moved down the long hallway being careful to move away from the rushing doctors. He never knew a hospital could be so busy. He took the elevator up to the four floor and followed the directions until he was standing outside of Yugi's room. He stood there for a few minutes, debating on whether he should stay away until the doctor came with the results and allowed Yugi to hear them in peace. That way his lover could decide what to tell him. It hurt him deeply to have secrets among them, but that was his only way to pay back what he hid from Yugi.

Atemu sighed and turned the doorknob, opening it to the warm room compared to the drafty hallway. His first sight was his young lover lying in the bed with his eyes closed. He glanced around not seeing Jou or Seto anywhere. Atemu smiled as he sat down beside the bed running his fingers along Yugi's cheek. Yugi opened his eyes and smiled. "Atemu!" He moved over and hugged the former pharaoh.

"I'm sorry it took so long."

"It's okay. How's…umm…what was his name again?"

"Chris. He's still in the emergency waiting room. Marik's with him. How are you doing?"

"I'm okay. They patched me up and took a few blood tests." Yugi flipped over his wrists, showing Atemu his bandaged wrists. "They say I can go home if the tests come back negative."

"That's wonderful news. Where's Jou and Seto?"

"They took them to separate rooms. Jou never regained consciousness along the way. I'm worried about him."

"Jou's strong. You know he'll pull through this. Can we talk while we wait?"

Yugi lied back down on the bed. "You mean you want to know what happened."

Atemu sighed. "Yes and I want to know how you feel about what I said."

Yugi played with his fingers. "Listen. I understand what you did, and I'm not upset about that at all. I know you had no choice and when it came down to saving me and risking your own life you would rather save me." Yugi sighed and placed his hands over Atemu's "Nothing happened between me and either of my captors. You came fast enough where they didn't have a chance. I didn't want to tell you right away because I didn't want you to think I was lying. If I would have all of a sudden screamed that's not true you would have thought I was lying and done something that would have gotten yourself killed. If you still don't believe, I could have the doctors test it."

Tears stung Atemu's eyes. "I believe you, Aibou. I really do. But, what was with the blood on the sheets?"

Yugi moved the light blue blanket off himself to reveal other bandages around his legs. "They tried, but got interrupted by Seto's distraction. I was trying to fight them off, but they used knives to try to get me to open my legs. If it weren't for you guys, then yeah, they would have succeeded because I was loosing a lot of blood. I'm sorry to make you think differently."

Atemu shook his head and hugged Yugi. "I'm so happy you're okay." The two stayed together, holding each other until the doctor came in and gave Yugi a clean bill of health. Seto walked in a few minutes before the two were going to find them.

"How are you feeling, Seto?" Yugi asked as he rebuked his belts to his clothes.

"I'm fine. Jou is conscious, but they want to keep him overnight. I was going to stay with him if you two want to go home and get some rest."

"Thank you for everything, Seto," Atemu said.

Seto nodded. "Oh and make sure you two are open for business tomorrow. I heard from the grapevine that Kaiba Corp has a new game premiering that the Game Shop is the only one to get a shipment of the new gloves and starter packs. Call it payment for always getting me out of tight situations. Have fun you two?"

Before Atemu or Yugi could say more, Seto was out the door and halfway down the hallway. Yugi smiled brightly. "Things are looking up. I wonder what this new game is. Come on, Atemu let's get home!"

The former pharaoh chuckled and followed his lover out of the hospital. They stopped in to say their goodbyes and thank yous to Jou and Seto on the way out. Yugi was like a kid in a candy store, riding the bus home trying to think of the many things that this new game could be. Atemu could only laugh. The second they opened the door to the Game Shop, the two saw the twenty huge boxes. "Oh my gods. How do you think he managed to produce all of these in a short amount of time?"

Atemu opened one of the boxes. "I don't know, Aibou." He pulled out a gloved that looked like their gloves from Duelist Kingdom except they were black with silver stars etched into the cuff. Atemu pushed the red button on the top of the glove. A metal arm shot out and connected from the cuff to the palm. "These slots are smaller than the normal ones. Our regular cards won't fit comfortably," Atemu said, flipping the glove over and over to look at it fully.

Yugi held up one of the packs. "These cards are smaller than ours, but there are adaptors in this box as well. It looks like you can hook this adapter up to the cuff and expand the arm to your elbow. That would give us enough room to put the normal size cards on."

Atemu pulled out a poster. "It looks like Seto is going to a host a competition for the players that have the smaller cards. It says if you use the adapter you won't be able to compete. This would encourage players to buy the new starter packs and build a whole new deck. Hey there's a small box for me and you." Atemu picked the two boxes up and handed one to Yugi. Inside was a glove and a deck. Atemu picked up the deck and started shuffling through it. "It's my exact deck with the three Egyptian god cards."

"He created mine as well. Atemu, this is wonderful!" Yugi ran over and tackled Atemu, kissing him all over.

"Why are you thanking me like this? It was Seto that did it."

"Oh shut up. Let's go to bed."

Atemu smirked. "Oh sure. I'll tuck you in and take a shower before heading off to bed myself."

Yugi moved his legs to pin Atemu there as he glided his fingers up his chest. "You are so mean. Don't tease me like that."

Atemu laughed and picked Yugi up. "Fine." Atemu moved quickly upstairs and lied Yugi down on the couch. "No time to make it up another flight of stairs." Yugi chuckled and pulled Atemu down, kissing him deeply.

"Everything is finally coming together," Yugi said.

"Shh. You said no more teasing." Atemu slipped Yugi's shirt off, kissing down his chest as he licked circles around his belly button. Yugi moaned as his back naturally arched to the stimuli. Atemu slipped Yugi's pants off slower than he did his shirt, playing with ever nerve in Yugi's body. "I'll take this easy so I don't open any of your cuts," Atemu whispered in Yugi's ear as he licked around the base of it.

"Don't worry about me. Please hurry." Yugi wrapped his legs around Atemu's waist. Atemu smiled as he slowly took off his clothes, giving Yugi a show along the way. Yugi twisted his weight and slammed Atemu underneath him. "I'll do it myself if you don't hurry." Atemu flinched slightly, but hid it before Yugi saw. He wasn't entirely over his confrontation with Marik, but he wasn't going to let it stop him or disappoint Yugi. He slowly slipped out from underneath Yugi and set him gently back down on the couch.

"Easy, you'll hurt yourself." Yugi growled and crossed his arms completely disappointed in his lover's procrastination. Atemu shook his head and leant down to bite on Yugi's neck. Yugi closed his eyes unprepared for Atemu suddenly slipping inside of him. He unleashed a satisfying moan. Atemu eased in and out of Yugi, minding the bandages on his lover's legs. Atemu moved his hand in-between them gently slipping his fingers up and down Yugi's member with each of his thrusts. Yugi's body arched more as the two lovers released at the same time.

Atemu pulled out and ease Yugi's legs down, checking the bandages to make sure he didn't open up his wounds. Yugi smiled as he reached up and pulled Atemu back down. "Let's sleep here."

"Good. I didn't feel like carrying you upstairs." Atemu joked, reaching behind the couch and pulled the purple blanket down over them. He held his lover protectively against him. "Let's make sure we're open at nine tomorrow. It'll be a busy day." Yugi smiled and closed his eyes. Everything felt perfect.

The End

-----------------------

YAY! All done. Thank you all for reading please review and keep watch. I'll eventually pull off a new story I just don't know which anime I'll use.

Angel Dove


End file.
